Electronic devices are increasingly integrated into daily life. One example is how electronic devices have enabled a variety of new options for accessing, viewing, and responding to media content such as movies, music, television, and the like. Computers allow for an increasing number of options for customizing what content to accesses and how users are able to access it.
With such a large amount of content available to access, users may choose what media to consume and when to consume it. However, some content items may contain content that is stressful for the user. Currently, if a content item has content that is too stressful for a user, even a small amount, the user may only avoid the media content item altogether.
Additionally, different users have different tolerances for stressful content. Thus, if a group of users is viewing a content item that has sections that go beyond acceptable stress levels for one user but not for other users. Thus, the group either views the content that is objectionable to one user or does not view the content item at all.